


失灵

by ayellowmoon



Series: 百威冰啤 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowmoon/pseuds/ayellowmoon
Summary: 01/17/2019现背。
Series: 百威冰啤 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620667
Kudos: 7





	失灵

失灵  
魏大勋问他：“我可以亲你吗？”

那是两个人确定了彼此喜欢，正式在一起的第二天。从亲近的朋友关系转变为恋人这件事，听起来是十分循序渐进顺理成章，但事实上他们两人也许都不太习惯。说来奇怪，两个互相喜欢的人，如今对彼此的喜欢再确认不过，独处时却有一些欲盖弥彰的尴尬。  
总觉得好像不应该随时随地都对他产生着那些色彩斑斓的想法，但事实上是一看到他，就没法叫停脑子里源源不绝冒出的泡泡。白敬亭知道，他想魏大勋大概也是一样的。只是没人开口。没来得及，或是觉得害羞，都未可知。

那天是在两个人共同出席的综艺的现场。有旁人时尚且还好，白敬亭可以跟着别人的话头调侃魏大勋。他努力地调动出身体里那个上帝视角观察着自己与对方，心道这与以前没有什么不同，互动非常自然，够节目组剪个花絮或是预告的了——却还是在抬眼对上魏大勋定定望着自己的眼神里一惊——这眼神是只属于他一个人的，充满了外人不会明白的潮湿的欲望的，魏大勋那一头撞进他心底的爱情。  
节目录到一半，有个嘉宾出了点意外，全组跟着停机，于是大家干脆中场休息。何老师端着个保温杯路过白敬亭的休息室，跟他开个玩笑，又问他，白啊，你今天怎么跟大勋这么尴尬？  
白敬亭看倚着门框的何老师一脸老神在在，绝对只是打趣，便也回了个玩笑圆过去。何老师没说什么，满脸了然地笑笑走了。  
他不是跟魏大勋尴尬——可非要说的话，可能也有点。靠近了怕脸红，离远了不愿意。至少当下，他好像很难再如以前一般坦然地在一整圈镜头前抱住魏大勋了。他知道魏大勋会用多么理所当然的姿势揽住他，也知道他会控制不住上扬的嘴角和笑弯的眼睛。  
其实是害怕那个人一同珍藏心底的秘密冒了头，那些不能为外人理解的甜蜜一经了别人的口，反而成了掉头对准他们自己的风刀霜剑。但他又想，是止不住地想，至少我跟他可以坦然——至少我跟他需要坦然。

节目组在2019年也还是选择玩脸贴脸猜物品这类老套的游戏。观众也许喜欢看，他攥着衣袖心想，但苦了我。  
隔着眼罩，他能感觉到身后围了一圈人，面前是摄像机和打光灯。旁边的人都起哄，吓唬他们要猜什么令人害怕的东西。他极少见地在录制中觉得耳膜闷闷地，像因为气压，和周围世界隔了一层透明的膜。听不太清咋呼的女嘉宾在说什么，也不太能感觉出紧贴在脸颊皮肤上冰凉的物品到底是什么，只有魏大勋跟他被隔绝在同一个气压层里。脸贴紧了，身体也要不自觉地紧靠在一起。他清楚地感知着，魏大勋是发着烫的，是香的，是他熟知的木调香水味。  
是下过雨之后的泥土和青草。潮湿得不像北方。  
他确定自己的耳朵发烫了。  
等到魏大勋喊出来正确答案，两人自然而然地分开。他走神得也许太过明显，被主持人点名了好几次。好在问题不涉及魏大勋，他就还能正常运转，不至影响节目效果，甚至还能多贡献几个笑点。  
可是白敬亭想，不该是这样。他明明能感觉到魏大勋的目光也在背后黏着自己，却在自己转身面对着他时移开眼睛。在别人面前开玩笑是还能开的，但走在自己身边就拧着脖子，连侧过脸来都欠奉。跟别人说话是一百二十分的机灵，热情熨贴得都有些刻意，接住自己抛出去那些隐晦的，却是他们之间的老梗的次数却骤降为零。  
不大像是谈恋爱，倒像是还没戳破那层窗户纸，甚至还不如他们做朋友的时候。像跟在暗恋的人身后，不自觉地放大声音说话，身体里那些本能似的灵活和趣味却全都失了灵。他原来也紧张的，白敬亭一个人陷在自己的休息室沙发里，来回抠着衣服上装饰用的按扣，想，他也是一样的紧张。明明大自己几岁，真要谈起恋爱来，还是手足无措，也许在自己看不到的地方，心都快要跳出来。也许还在担心自己也像个毛头小子一样冒失，又得顾及着节目效果，还会第一次觉得大脑里的空格不够多。  
道理从来都是这样讲的，人若是感到紧张、难过或焦虑的时候，知道他人面对的也是同样的场景，心里的负面情绪就会缓解许多。白敬亭自顾自体味了一番魏大勋的紧张，心里反而奇妙地松了下来，摸出手机打算给魏大勋发个消息。  
而本应该收到微信消息的人此时推门进来了。  
魏大勋走进来，伸手在身后把休息室的门咔哒锁了。他走过来问白敬亭，“我可以亲你吗？”

很多时候人对于一些场面的记忆未必不比留存的影像来得精确。白敬亭记得那天魏大勋穿的是私服上的节目，那件领口有点松的黑色衬衣还是他以前夸过的。魏大勋锁了门走过来，甚至蹲下以适应白敬亭陷在沙发里的高度。他觉得魏大勋走的那两步毫无迟疑，但问出那句话时声音里竟有些也许魏大勋自己也未察觉的颤抖。  
白敬亭没有急着回答。他从沙发里支起身子来凑近了魏大勋，在一个堪堪能对焦的距离停了一会，吻了上去。  
五光十色的世界一齐涌了上来。  
他闭着眼睛，却好像能看见魏大勋微微垂着的眼睛里溢着琥珀色的光，看见身边是柑橘味的森林，天空铺着粉紫色的晚霞，云朵柔软蓬松。  
白敬亭没有亲得太深。他顺着魏大勋的唇形描着，像是想用最亲密的方式记住他的样子。退开之前，他很轻地咬了咬魏大勋的上唇。  
没有人说话。两个人沉默地交叠着喘不匀的呼吸。白敬亭随着魏大勋挪上沙发的动作侧过身子去，仍与他紧贴着脸，一秒钟也不愿远离。  
不记得是谁开始的第二个吻。大约是距离本就太近，又或是谁都急着要靠近对方，他们几乎撞在一起。白敬亭的一句“别紧张”在紧靠的距离里模糊不清。他勾着魏大勋的后颈，手指触到对方修得整齐的发尾边渗出细密的汗，湿漉漉的。  
比初次接吻心跳如擂鼓，找不对姿势竟让爱人撞疼了牙的少年还要青涩，可在彼此口腔里划定领地的动作却很熟悉，仿佛已经幻想过、演练过很多次，终于派上用武之地。白敬亭确定地感觉到魏大勋一边吻着他，一边展开的笑意。  
爱欲像春天解冻时缓缓流淌的河，终于找到出口。

end.

之后的白敬亭还是很经常地想起来他们刚谈恋爱时，顶着一脸严肃掩盖紧张，问我可不可以亲你的魏大勋。那人的眼里从一开始就常是波光粼粼的，脸上常有十几岁的少年才有的天真表情。他后来知道，在床上的时候尤其。白敬亭压着他顶弄的时候喜欢刻意地叫他哥哥，看他琥珀色的瞳仁和漆黑的眼睫组成一幅极纯情的画面，几乎有背德的快感。魏大勋被他弄得没一句话能说连贯的，仍会笑着骂他小变态。被叫小变态的人于是即刻反应，变本加厉。其实很快乐。  
后来已不记得最初的不安从何而起，毕竟彼此是安心，港湾和屏障。白敬亭想，也许他真的永远都会记得那个春天的午后，面前人脸上的紧张，认真与爱密密地织进自己疯狂的心跳里，而未来的任何一天，他们都仍会如此。


End file.
